Royal Giant
"Destroying enemy buildings with his massive cannon is his job; making a raggedy blond beard look good is his passion." Summary *The Royal Giant is unlocked from the Royal Arena (Arena 7). *He is a single target, long ranged troop with high hitpoints and moderate damage. *A Royal Giant card costs 6 Elixir to deploy. *The Royal Giant prioritizes buildings as his target, similar to Giant. *Its appearance is similar to that of a Giant but he sports a darker colored cloth coat, has a mustache with sideburns which go to his chin, wears an earring and wields a cannon in one hand, and a cannonball in the other. Strategy *The Royal Giant's range makes him a more flexible option than the Giant. Because he attacks from a long range, he is effective to pair with a Princess, who has a longer range, and can be shielded by the Royal Giant. **The Royal Giant stands in place while attacking, luring defending enemy troops towards him and closer to your other attacking troops. Therefore, pairing him up with a Wizard or Bomber allows you to easily defeat defending Goblins and Barbarians, giving way for melee troops such as the Prince or Hog Rider to attack unhindered. *The Minion Horde and Skeleton Army can effectively counter a Royal Giant. As he cannot attack either unit, their large numbers can easily whittle down a Royal Giant's hitpoints quickly. **However, they are defeated easily by a supporting Wizard or Arrows. *Placing him on the end of the bridge almost immediately allows him to attack the enemy Arena Tower, making him an instant threat. *However, as the Royal Giant is ranged, he will not protect your melee troops from enemy defenders, making his high hitpoints worthless as a shield. **It is possible to use the Royal Giant as a tank if the player puts down melee troops after the Crown Tower targets the Royal Giant. *The Royal Giant can out range any defense except for the Mortar and X-Bow. This means that he can effectively take out annoying defenses such as the Bomb Tower and Cannon. **The Tesla, despite its inferior range, can target a Royal Giant because the Tesla is hidden until it can attack an enemy. However, if the Royal Giant stays out of Tesla range, it will be effectively useless. *Most players try to distract their enemy's troops by placing a building in the middle of their field. If they happen to place such buildings at most 4 tiles from the river, punish their mistake by countering with a Royal Giant for a relatively risk-free destruction from your side of the field! *This troop can be used to first destroy defenses before attacking. *Don't use this card if it's under-leveled, due to the fact that your opponents could have really strong cards from previous arenas to counter this within a short moment. Upgrade it to level 5 or higher before using it. **For the alternative to this until you upgrade it, use your Hog Rider. *If your opponent has an Inferno Tower wait until they deploy it then use the Royal Giant, as the Inferno can take out the Royal Giant if placed reactively, but not if it was placed before the Royal Giant as he outranges it. Alternatively, small troops such as Goblins or Minions can be used to eliminate the Inferno quickly. Trivia *The Royal Giant was added to the game on 29/2/16 with the March Update. *On 23/3/16, a Balance Update increased the Royal Giant's damage by 20%. *On 3/5/16, the May Update increased the Royal Giant's range by 1 and also changed his description. **It used to say, "Sighting his massive cannon at enemy buildings, the Royal Giant comes in like a wrecking ball." *On 18/5/16, a Balance Update decreased the Royal Giant's damage by 4%. *Oddly, the Royal Giant is wearing a chain mail vest under his tunic, but he is less durable than the regular Giant. *The Cannon he wields appears to be a turret of a level 7 Cannon from Clash of Clans. *He is the most expensive Common card, at 6 Elixir. *Oddly, the cannon ball he holds is larger than the cannon ball fired from his cannon. **Even so, the Royal Giant can be seen loading this cannon ball back into the cannon during the recoil animation after he fires. *The Royal Giant appears to be bigger than his "brother", the Giant , but at level 1, the Royal Giant has 800 hitpoints less than the Giant. fr:Géant royalde:Königsrieseru:Королевский гигант Category:Troop Cards Category:Common Cards